Dialog
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kagami dan Riko harus mengambil peran untuk membuat Aomine dan Momoi sadar kemana mereka seharusnya pergi.


**.**

**Dialog**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, K+, Romance

© kazuka, january 25th, 2014

**.**

"_Kagami dan Riko harus mengambil peran untuk membuat Aomine dan Momoi sadar kemana mereka seharusnya pergi."_

**.**

* * *

**i.**

"Maaf tiba-tiba memanggilmu ..." jalinan rambut merah jambunya yang terbagi dua dalam kepangan yang rapi menjuntai di bawah _beanie_ merah, yang dibelinya minggu lalu, menari terbawa angin musim dingin ketika dia berucap. "Aku butuh ... teman curhat."

Lalu Aida Riko—yang merasa senasib, karena mereka adalah gadis yang memainkan peran penting di dunia basket yang dipenuhi laki-laki dan kekurangan sohib wanita—iba, kemudian menyetujui permintaan Momoi Satsuki. Meski satu pernyataan bermain di hatinya; dari mana gadis itu tahu nomor teleponnya sampai bisa menghubunginya dan menyusun pertemuan di halte bus begini?

* * *

**ii.**

"Tapi gadis itu selalu datang padaku seperti hantu. Tidak kuundang. Tidak kuminta. Tapi apakah seorang hantu peduli pada kehidupanmu sampai ke detil terkecil, seolah kau adalah miliknya, lalu memastikan bahwa kau melakukan hal-hal yang sesuai aturan?"

Kagami Taiga membersihkan lubang telinganya, dengan jari kelingking, yang baru saja dikotori oleh hamburan pertanyaan Daiki—yang secara kebetulan ditemuinya karena mereka sama-sama membeli burger (meskipun beda rasa)—dan lucunya Daiki langsung menjadikannya tempat curhat di meja bagian terpojok restoran. "Tidak bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu?"

* * *

**iii.**

"Kalau Riko-_san _diminta untuk memilih, mana yang Riko-_san _ambil; pulang ke pondok yang selama ini selalu kau singgahi, yang sudah kau ketahui semua isinya tapi tidak mau kau tinggalkan, atau ke rumah baru yang selama ini selalu Riko-_san_ kejar dan impikan?"

Kening Riko berkerut, mulutnya tidak langsung menjawab karena minuman di tangannya tampaknya lebih menggoda dirinya. Lalu dia balik bertanya setelah puas menghangatkan diri dengan _cappuccino_, "Katanya mau curhat tentang laki-laki. Kok jadi 'rumah'?"

* * *

**iv.**

"Kau seolah punya ekor yang berisik. Tapi tidak membuatmu terganggu, seribut apapun dia."

"... Kau sebenarnya bicara apa?"

* * *

**v.**

"Ini cuma kiasan, Riko-_saaan_!" Satsuki tampak gemas, tak dia sangka Riko yang selama ini masuk perhitungannya sebagai wanita cerdas, bisa mengajukan pertanyaan konyol seperti tadi.

Alih-alih menantang balik dengan argumen pembela gengsinya, Riko tertawa. Renyah sekali, kemudian menggeleng. "Wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta memang senang membuat perumpamaan."

* * *

**vi.**

"Dasar bodoh," sumpah Daiki.

"Yang bodoh itu kau," Taiga sama sekali tidak mau kalah. Dia terus mengunyah burgernya, entah sudah yang keberapa. "Mau bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta saja repot sekali."

* * *

**vii.**

"Berarti kalau kau berada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau ambil?"

Riko menopangkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang bertumpu pada sikunya di atas meja, "Rumah yang kukejar, lah. Aku senang mengejar mimpi dan meraihnya."

"... Tapi—"

"Kau 'kan menanyakan pendapatku. Tentang apa yang kumau, ya kujawab sesuai dengan hal yang kumau. Kalau kau merasa kurang puas dengan jawabanku, baiknya kau tanyakan sendiri pertanyaan itu pada dirimu."

* * *

**viii.**

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta, heh? Memangnya itu seperti apa?"

"Kalau perasaanku pada burger-burger ini digolongkan sebagai jatuh cinta, berarti jawabannya 'pernah'," Taiga menjawab dengan enteng. Satu _cheeseburger _habis lagi. Mungkin di dalam lambungnya ada monster Hydra yang tidak pernah kenyang walau satu gerobak burger dilahapnya.

"... _Bakagami_."

"Sekali lagi, yang bodoh itu kau. Kau tanya padahal kau sedang mengalaminya. Kau terlalu banyak tidur."

* * *

**ix.**

"'Rumah' itu adalah Kuroko-_kun_, 'kan? Dan pondok itu Aomine-_kun_?"

Satsuki tidak bisa menghindar, juga memang tidak perlu melakukannya karena Riko telah tahu banyak tentang gadis yang bisa disebut sebagai rivalnya itu.

* * *

**x.**

"Apa susahnya bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta pada teman kecilmu itu?"

Daiki mendengus, sekaligus membuang wajahnya.

* * *

**xi.**

"Tapi aku cinta Tetsu-_kun_!"

"Kau yakin?"

* * *

**xii.**

"Tapi dia tidak cinta padaku. Dia menyukai Tetsu, dari dulu."

"Apa kau yakin?"

* * *

**xiii.**

"Kau rela bersama-sama dengannya, menjaganya, mencarinya waktu dia bolos latihan, mendesaknya untuk ikut berlatih, dan bahkan rela meninggalkan keinginan untuk satu SMA dengan laki-laki yang kau cintai cuma karena dia. Kau sebut apa perasaan itu?"

Satsuki memutar matanya kesana-kemari, tidak mengerti jawaban apa yang harus dia ajukan.

"Kau lebih memilih dia dari pada orang yang kau cintai. Artinya, kau lebih dari mencintainya."

* * *

**xiv.**

"Dia rela menjagamu, itu tandanya dia mau terus-menerus bersamamu dan bahkan rela meninggalkan waktunya untuk bergaul dengan teman-teman wanitanya cuma untuk bersamamu kesana-kemari."

Daiki tertegun.

"Cinta itu sesederhana itu," Taiga menyambung kalimatnya dengan cuek. Dia menggigit burger, mengunyahnya dengan cepat, lantas menelannya untuk menambahkan, "Seperti aku pada burger ini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sesibuk apapun aku main basket."

* * *

**xv.**

"Jadi, aku ... lebih dari sekadar mencintai Dai-_chan_?"

"Apa kita punya istilah untuk menggambarkan gabungan dari rasa peduli, protektif, sayang, takut kehilangan, selalu ingin berdekatan, dan naluri untuk selalu ingin mengikuti? Yang kutahu, semua itu kalau digabung, akan lebih dalam dari sekadar mencintai."

* * *

**xvi.**

"Jadi ... Satsuki mencintaiku dan aku juga sedang mencintainya?"

"Semua semudah mengucapkannya, _Ahomine_," Taiga akhirnya menghabiskan burger di tangannya. "Kenapa pikiranmu begitu rumit?"

* * *

**xvii.**

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Satsuki bertanya, gelisah. Dia sama sekali tidak menjadikan minumannya sebagai pelampiasan rasa, dia biarkan menu itu bertengger tanpa tersentuh di tengah-tengah meja. Jawaban Riko rasanya lebih menyenangkan dari pada segelas minuman manis penghangat itu.

"Temui dia, jaga dia, lanjutkan kehidupan kalian yang biasa, karena kau sudah menemukan zona nyamanmu di pondok itu. Karena kau sudah hafal isinyalah, kau jadi betah di dalamnya. Dia sudah seperti potongan untuk puzel dirimu, karena kalian terlalu sering bersama, kau sudah merasa segalanya sangat pas—kau baru merasa ada yang kurang pas ketika kalian berpisah. Coba saja, kalau kau mau."

* * *

**xviii.**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Buat dirimu lebih berguna untuknya. Teruslah bersamanya, selesai," Taiga sepertinya tidak menganggap semua ini adalah hal yang besar—berbeda dengan Daiki yang kelihatannya berbeda dengan yang biasa, jadi banyak bertanya hanya karena sebuah perasaan yang mengusik batinnya, yang dia pikir tak seharusnya dia merasakan itu sekarang.

* * *

Ada dua insan yang secara tidak sengaja berada di jalur yang sama menuju pemberhentian bus—yang akan mengantar mereka pulang sepuluh menit lagi. Yang satu membawa angin utara pada pundaknya, yang satu diiringi oleh angin selatan yang membuat kepang rambutnya menari sekali lagi di udara yang dirangkul oleh dinginnya tangan abstrak musim salju.

"Dai-_chan_!"

"... Satsuki?"

Mereka berhenti dan berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak dua langkah, percakapan mereka dengan teman-teman Seirin tadi teringat kembali oleh lobus yang menyimpan memori di otak mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Lalu mereka terdiam sesaat, merasa sangat asing dengan suasana. Hal yang baru mereka ucapkan mengubah rasa di lidah mereka, pahitnya kegugupan dan manisnya rasa penantian bergabung jadi satu, menghasilkan tawa canggung pada akhirnya.

"Aku jujur."

"Aku jujur."

Takdir begitu senang bermain di antara dua insan manusia yang saling mencinta, menampakkan sebuah ilusi berupa benang merah yang menautkan masing-masing kelingking mereka. Sang benang panjangnya tak terkira, supaya—sejauh apapun keduanya pergi, mereka hanya akan kembali pada satu sama lain pada akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

A/N: well, lagi pengen bereksperimen dengan fic yang full dialog, semoga tujuan dan maksud ficnya jelas hohohoho kalau ada yang kurang jelas, silahkan ditanyakan :3

lagi-lagi aomomo—okay, terima kasih pada bang fuji karena sudah menciptakan dua karakter yang ternyata menjadi #1 OTP saya di knb yang membuat mabuk dan tergila-gila ini. terima kasih sudah membaca! o/


End file.
